The Spice of life
by Toe-toe-senpai
Summary: A new Nightmaren is made to help Wiseman proceed in taking over the world. Perhaps a replacement for NiGHTS is all that Wiseman had needed to succeed.
1. Birth

Wiseman had been sitting inside the castle that was within Nightmare. He was on his throne, per usual, and plotting out his next plan to plunge Nightopia into darkness. Wiseman seemed to sit on his throne for hours, trying to think up a plan, and coming up with nothing. So out of his complete and utter boredom, he decided to create a nightmaren, besides, you can never have enough henchman running around.

He used his power as he thought up a plan, creating what it looked like to be a level three nightmaren, a very basic one at first. But as his thoughts changed, and he started to come up with an idea, the nightmaren he was creating started to change, going from basic to more complex, eventually climbing the power scale from level two, then eventually to one. "That's it!" he exclaimed as the new nightmaren was born.

This level one nightmaren, like all other nightmarens, was genderless, but from the looks of it, it was safe to assume that the nightmaren was a girl. She had a long hat, much like the other level one nightmaren, with two hood pieces and stripes along down each hood, the stripes slowly faded from orange to purple, a yellow bell at the end of each hood piece. Like her hood, color scheme was purple and orange with hints of yellow. She had a black Elizabethan ruffle collar on her neck, and four smaller ones on her wrists and upper legs. She wore white gloves and had a white spandex-type suit underneath. Bells also seemed to be on other parts of her costume, a giant one was placed on her chest, while two smaller ones were at the end of her elf-like boots. Around the ruffle collars she wore, black, curly, strings draped over her body. They seemed to represent pumpkin vines.

Wiseman cracked a smile at his creation, for she would be perfect for his idea. The newly born girl looked up at wiseman with her blood red eyes, awaiting her orders, almost like a machine. Wiseman spoke, giving her a name while telling her about the plan in the process, "Spice. You must venture to the world of humans and disguise yourself as one of them. Steal their ideya from under their noses, but do not become noticed. That is your mission, you will be dispatched within the next few nights. Understood?" His voice, as always, seemed bitter and cold.

Spice simply nodded, already knowing that there was no reason to argue with Wiseman. "Understood." She felt around in her pocket and found her persona mask. She put it one once Wiseman had given her a look that seemed as if she were to do so. The persona mask had a vine-like pattern, with a small orange pumpkin shaped jewel in the middle.

Afterwards she bowed, leaving the Wiseman and to explore the new surroundings. Well, for her they were new. She ended up meeting a few Nightmaren as she did so, since most were under level two that she came across, they treated her with instant respect. But she did meet one who wasn't exactly a level three, or even a level two.

In fact, he was level one. Reala had noticed the new nightmaren, and wasn't exactly aware that Wiseman had decided to create another level one. He couldn't help but frown, not only did Wiseman keep this from him, but it was almost as if he was trying to replace him! Or well, perhaps nights, but in Reala's mind, it was mostly him. He flew over to her quickly, causing her to take a step back. "You!" He pointed at her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Exploring." replied spice, giving him a questioning look. He was the first nightmaren she had seen that had similarities to her, which made her even more curious and even a bit delighted. Reala rolled his eyes, "I know that. I meant, what do you think you're doing going around like _THAT_!"

"Um...Like what?" She tried not to crack a smile, what was this guy's problem? The whole situation seemed a bit silly to her. He responded, almost offended that she didn't even realize it. "You don't even have lipstick on! How do you expect any nightmaren to respect you if you aren't even fashionable?"

"Fashionable?" More confusion from Spice, Reala had only continued to pique her interest. He nodded and pulled out a small makeup kit, filled with black makeup and the occasionally pink nail polish. "Just hold still." He grunted, pulling out some lipstick and putting some on her lips, he then did her eyelashes, making them fuller, and added a circle with eyeliner and each end of her lips.

"There much better!" He smiled, showing his fangs. He then handed her a small makeup mirror, so she could see his masterpiece. She glanced at herself and took a moment to just kinda look at herself. She grinned, she seemed to enjoy his work, but she was more distracted by her eyes. "Wow its so pretty!"

"I know." Reala replied, being pretty smug when it came to his makeup capabilities. "No need to thank me uh…" He gave her a look, giving her a moment to catch his hint that he didn't know her name.

"Spice." She answered.

"Spice." He repeated, "I'm Reala, and before you say it, I know that you're honored to meet me. Even though your lifespan so far has been short, it's still an honor right? Right." That made Spice laugh a little, Reala was just a tad bit full of himself, and for some reason she found that almost charming. "Any advice for a newcomer like me, Reala?"

"Keep other nightmaren's alive and follow Wiseman's orders. Oh, and re-apply every thirty minutes." He handed her a spare makeup kit. She took it, sliding it into her pocket, "Thanks." He simply nodded and went along his duties, while Spice continued to explore within the castle, until she became bored and just went to her designated room. She sat in a chair, thinking about all the nightmaren's she met today, even if some were a bit weird. She also thought about Wiseman, and how she was going to some world in about a week to steal some humans ideya so that Wiseman could rule and force the world into darkness.

Although she was born today, she knew her purpose was to do Wiseman's bidding, and she knew she was going to change things. For the better, or for the worst.


	2. Practice makes perfect

**Authors note: Midna belongs to Glnn bck! Check out her stories, they're pretty rad. uvu**

 **Tomorrow** , Spice mentally reminded herself, **Tomorrow I become a human.** She looked at herself in the small makeup mirror she had from Reala's spare makeup kit. She had been practicing transforming into a human, since she had seen pictures of them, but wasn't too sure what exactly she wanted to look like. She tried several things, long brown hair, tan skin, short body, female, male, white skin, blonde hair, everything! She just wasn't sure. She knew she couldn't change her eye color though, or the way her eyes looked. So she planned on wearing something to cover them up while in the human world.

She frowned a bit, being a human was harder than it seemed. She wanted to do her best to blend in, and from the pictures she saw, no human had red eyes. No human had her style of makeup either, well rather Reala's touch. She just couldn't make up her mind, this was a lot of pressure after all. She had decided to go to another nightmaren she had met recently in her short life, the nightmaren was also very feminine and like her, a level one. She was made before Spice, and her name was Midna.

Midna was a very beautiful nightmaren, one of the most beautiful she had seen. She had a blue outfit theme, but rather than the standard two hat pieces, it was just one. It was very long and had a few rings floating on the outer edge of the hood. She wore a crown with a jewel in the center, the crown was hollow so the jewel would teeter back and forth if she shook her head too much. Midna also had plenty of ruffles on her outfit, giving her quite the elegant look. She was certainly a diamond in the rough.

Spice flew around inside the castle, looking for Midna. It took her a moment, but she eventually spotted the feminine nightmaren and flew towards her, smiling. "Midna!" She called, waving and nearly crashing into the other. Midna swiftly took a step back, frowning a bit since Spice nearly ran into her. "Need something?"

Spice nodded, letting her feet float to the ground and keeping her head levitating a bit before returning back to her 'neck.' "I leave tomorrow as instructed by Wiseman. I'm just having a bit of trouble with making a suitable disguise to blend in the with the humans." Midna remained silent for a moment, just kind of processing what spice had said and if she could help. Into which she could. Why couldn't she? She knew she was very beautiful, and wasn't going to let another nightmaren struggle after asking for HER help!

"I can actually. I've seen humans a few times before, live ones. Not the one's in those pictures you've been instructed to look at. Blending in won't be too hard, show me what you have already and I can make adjustments."

Spice nodded at that and transformed into a human girl, she had black hair that was fixed into a bob. She had made her bangs long enough to cover her eyes. Her skin was almost an orange color though, and her clothing was rather...green. Vomit green to be exact. In dress form. All in all, Spice looked hideous.

Midna looked disgusted, her hands clutching onto her chest dramatically. It was almost as if Spice had offended her by even showing her that. "No, turn back, quickly! Quickly!" Spice did and Midna took a few breaths, shuttering. "That was your human transformation?"

Spice nodded, holding back a giggle. "Yup!" She knew she could have done better than that, but come on, she wasn't going to miss her opportunity to mess with someone. Besides, that was just too easy! Midna looked a bit annoyed, letting out a sigh. "Alright, first just transform into a human, but without that skin color...and those _hideous_ clothes."

Spice once again followed her instructions, turning into a human girl with porcelain white skin. She hid her eyes with hair again, and she had shoulder-length blonde hair. She wore a wore a small orange dress with pumpkins at the end of it as a trim. She looked roughly the age of eight.

The only problem with Spice's transformation was that she had forgotten shoes, and the hair in her eyes wasn't exactly normal. But Midna had decided to let that slide and move on to more important matters. "Hmm, that looks good, but you seem to be...missing something…" She floated around Spice, checking her out.

Spice stood still, wondering what exactly she was missing. Midna moved back in front of spice and snapped, "I got it! You need more jewels."

"Jewels?" Spice echoed, raising a brow. Midna nodded. And so, Spice added some jewelry to her human form, a pair of earrings and a small necklace. "Like this?" Midna shook her head, so Spice added more. And more. And more. Until Midna was no longer shaking her head.

By this point, Spice was covered in jewelry and might as well be a walking gem. Midna smiled, her eyes practically glittering from all the beautiful gems on spice's human outfit. "That's perfect!" Spice looked at herself through her hair, and this time it was her turn to make a face. "Isn't this...a little heavy?"

"Nonsense!" Midna rolled her eyes as if Spice asked something stupid, "You look stunning! Don't change it." Spice couldn't help herself and shook the gems off, taking them off piece by piece and ripping off the necklaces that were layered thick on her neck. "I won't fit in at all this way!" She huffed, crossing her arms in an almost pouty way.

Midna looked horrified and started to gather up the jewels, "Fine, just don't hurt the gems okay? They're not as pretty with scratches." Spice decided to leave Midna to her jewel collecting and headed back into her room. The only jewelry she had left on her human self was the earrings. She figured that this would have to do, and turned back into her original form. Tomorrow was going to be a big night for her, and she knew it.


End file.
